Chrome Dokuro
|-|Present= |-|10 years later= Summary Nagi (凪, Nagi) now known as Chrome Dokuro (クローム 髑髏, Kurōmu Dokurō) is a 13-year-old Japanese girl who was first introduced as Tsuna's mysterious Mist Guardian and one of Mukuro's subordinates who acted as his vessel and connection to the world outside the Vendicare Prison. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 8-A | Likely at least 7-C | 7-A | 6-C | At least Low 6-B Name: Chrome Dokuro, real name is Nagi Origin: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Gender: Female Age: 13 (Present), 23 (10 years later) Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: |-|Varia Arc= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Trident user, Illusion Creation, Perception Manipulation, Invisibility, Can summon and control deadly animals such as poisonous snakes or wild dogs, Can see through illusions and reveal the nature of attacks, Can summon and telepathically communicate with Mukuro Rokudo, Resistance to Perception Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and Possession (All of illusionists have resistance to illusions) |-|Future Arc= All previous abilities on an enhanced scale, Heat Manipulation via Dying Will Flames, Limited Reality Warping via Real Illusions, Forcefield Creation, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense Dying Will Flames and the killing intent of others) |-|Choice Arc= All previous abilities on an enhanced scale, Can see the weaknesses and the status of an enemy, Extrasensory Perception Negetion (Can use illusion to fool characters in verse who can sense Dying Will Flame and killing intent of others), Likely Resistance to Power Nullification |-|Inheritance Ceremony Arc/Curse of the Rainbow Arc= All previous abilities on an enhanced scale, Enhanced Reality Warping via Reality Illusion Gloves, Precognition Negation (Should be on higher level of illusionist than Torikabuto, who able to fool Tsuna' Hyper Intuition) Attack Potency: Likely Multi-City Block level (Should be comparable to Tsuna's other guardians like Gukudera or Yamamoto) | Likely at least Town level+ (With some help from Mukuro, she was able to defeat Glo Xinia who is a fake Funeral Wreath like Gamma) | Mountain level+ (Shouldn't be far from other Tsuna's other guardians. Held her own against members of Real Funeral Wreaths for a while) | Island level (As a holder of an Original Vongola Ring, she should be stronger than all of the Real Funeral Wreaths. Also shouldn't be much weaker than Tsuna) | At least Small Country level (Defeated two of Vindices when combining power with Mukuro) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Mammon) | At least Massively Hypersonic | At least Massively Hypersonic, likely higher Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Likely Multi-City Block Class | Likely at least Town Class+ | Mountain Class+ | Island Class | At least Small Country Class Durability: Likely Multi-City Block level | Likely at least Town level+ | Mountain level+ | Island level | At least Small Country level. Higher with Reality Illusion Glove (Can create hard cover or turn himself to be hard materials to defense himself from opponent's attack) Stamina: High. Used to fight and defeated a strong enemy even she has a nutrition deficiency at that time. Range: Extended melee range with Trident, several hundred meters with illusion technique. Standard Equipment: |-|Varia Arc and later= *'Trident:' Chrome uses a Trident similar to Mukuro's. The Trident can fit into a small bag by retracting the poles of the Trident and the handle. Mukuro constructed the trident for her using his illusions. Later, she is able to construct her own Trident that differs from Mukuro's with only a single spike. |-|Future Arc= *'Box Weapon: Gufo di Nebbia (Mist Owl):' Named Mukurou. The Mist Flames it releases from its wings enhance Mukuro's and Chrome's illusionary abilities. |-|Choice Arc= *'Gufo di Nebbia ver. Vongola:' This is Chrome's Vongola Box Weapon. It appears to look much like her Mist Owl but with armor padding on its wings. **'Cambio Forma: Daemon Spade's Devil Lens:' A weapon initially used by the First Generation Mist Guardian, Daemon Spade. The Vongola Mist Owl transforms into a set of three Lenses with wings on each lens. These Lenses enable the user to see through Illusions and reveal the nature of attacks. It also grants Chrome the additional ability to see the weaknesses and the status of an enemy. Mukuro_(Vongola_Box).png|Gufo di Nebbia aka Mukurou Daemons Spade's Devil Lens.png|Cambio Forma: Daemon Spade's Devil Lens |-|Inheritance Ceremony Arc/Curse of the Rainbow Arc= *'Reality Illusion Glove:' Like Mukuro, she also has a pair of gloves that Verde created that can turn illusions into actual, solid things. Reborn_Chapter_384_Cover.png|Chrome and her original trident Intelligence: Likely above average. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Varia Arc and later= *'Illusion:' Like Mukuro, she uses his psychic powers to make their enemy feel, see, hear, or smell things that aren't there. Basically, every illusion is dealt with through the mind. In the case of a first-class Illusionist, it's possible to even kill the enemy with illusions. For example, create an illusion of lava erupting, make opponents believed it was real for one second and make them burn. However, if the enemy is aware that they are experiencing an illusion, it will have no effect on them and does not exist. Normal illusions take control of fear and force other people to be afraid. *'Six Paths of Reincarnation:' Because Mukuro shares Chrome's body, she is granted the powers of Six Paths of Reincarnation though so far she is only proficient in Illusions and summoning animals. However, she's unable to use this technique again after Mukuro was freed, as they no longer share one body. |-|Future Arc and later= *'Mist Flame:' The indigo flame that optimal to be used along with illusions. They are described as having a low density and weak offensive power. But its offensive use for make target to lose their sanity rather than their life. **'Construction:' The characteristic of the Mist Flame. It has the power to turn illusions into real illusions. Many illusionists use this characteristic of their Flame to boost the power of their techniques. *'Real Illusion:' Normally, illusions are illusions that the Illusionist puts in the mind of one person, but Real Illusions are illusions that are put on reality and have an actual existence and mass. When Mukuro uses their illusions with the power of Mist Flames' Construction characterization, they will create Real Illusions. This would make it possible for their Illusion to be experienced in reality. The difference between Real Illusions and normal Illusions is difficult to distinguish. Real illusions can also physically harm people. |-|Inheritance Ceremony Arc/Curse of the Rainbow Arc= *'Cortina Nebbia (Mist Curtain):' A technique used by Chrome. It creates a Mist Barrier that surrounds and traps anyone within it, forcing its captives to stay within the barrier's boundaries. Key: Varia Arc '''| '''Future Arc | Choice Arc | With Original Vongola Ring | Curse of the Rainbow Arc Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Illusionists Category:Summoners Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Schoolgirls Category:Trident Users Category:Teenagers Category:Animal Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6